South Park Wars- A New Hope
by Tastypotato217
Summary: Requested by Dragonslayer, this is going to be a crossover between South Park and Star Wars. Not romance yet until the second story and also, all characters will have similar names. Hope you like it! As per usual, R&R. T for language and South Park.
1. Beginning

**OK, SO I AM GOING TO TRY TO WORK ON TWO STORIES, I MIGHT UPLOAD A CHAPTER ONE DAY, AND ANOTHER THE NEXT. BUT THIS STORY IS A REQUEST FROM DRAGONSLAYER, IT IS STAR WARS BUT WITH SOUTH PARK. ALSO, IN THIS STORY, THERE WILL BE NO POV'S. MAINLY BECAUSE WE WILL BE WALKING AROUND IN TIME, EX. WHEN THE BOARDING STARTS, WE WILL CUT TO TANTOINE FOR A GAME OF POKER. YOU'LL SEE, R&R LIKE ALWAYS.**

Chapter 1: A New Hope

The story begins as a Tenorman Star Destroyer hovers over Princess Testaburger's ship, Tantive IV.

After an explosion on Tantive IV, J-3P0 and T2B2 notice they are going to be boarded.

"Hey T-2, I don't think there will be any esc- any esca- and escape for the princess this time." J-3P0 notes.

"TIMMY. Bleep." T2B2 agrees.

Rebel sodiers line up in cover to counter the boarding party.

Everyone on the ship hears clanking as the Star Destroyer takes Tantive IV to be boarded.

Suddenly, sparks fly in from the door as Tenorman Stormtroopers fire out of the smoke.

After many rebels fall, the rest fall back to reinforcements to defend the princess.

"Well T2, I think W-We should G-Get out of here."

"TIMMY! Bleep."

The two droids walk to the escape pods.

**MOS EISLEY- **

Stan Solo is playing a game of poker in the Catalina, when two of Sally The Hutts' goons come up to him.

"Well guys, I think I got to go." Stan says to his buddies after noticing the goons.

Another goon cuts him off from the door and the other two surround him.

"You owe Sally The Hut big time Solo." The first one said.

"Listen fellas, tell Hutt I'll have her money, I need more than a week to pay back that much!"

"Sorry Solo, if you can't pay in money, you'll pay in blood."

Stan pulls out his personal blaster and kills all three of them before they can react.

"Sorry, guess Hutt will have to wait."

He walks out of the bar and back to the Marsh Falcon and Kenbacca.

**THE CUISER**

Followed by the troopers, Darth Cartman comes in.

All of the troopers stand aside as Darth Cartman looks at the bodies and walks on, followed by the Tenorman troopers.

J-3P0 is looking for T2 when he sees Princess Testaburger putting a very vital disk in his storage.

"At la-last T2 where have you been? We have to get out of here!"

"TIMMY! Bleep." T2 walks away.

"W-Where are you going?"

No answer, J-3P0 walks with him.

They see many captured rebels walk by escorted by troopers.

Darth Cartman picks up the rebel commander and asks him, "Where are the Death Star plans?"

"They were not in the main computer." A Tenorman Trooper answers.

"Where are the plans?"

"We never had any plans, we never did!" The commander answers.

"Where is Princess Testaburger?"

He died of his choke before he could answer, Darth Cartman throws him against the wall.

"TEAR THIS SHIP APART FOR THOSE PLANS! Emporer Tenorman needs them. ALSO! Get me some cheesy poofs, I'm hungry."

"Yes sir!"

Princess Testaburger is walking around when she is spotted.

"There's one! Set to stun!" A trooper orders.

The princess shoots one dead and runs but is shot and knocked unconsious by the troopers.

T2 and J-3P0 are getting into an escape pod.

"Are you sure this thing is sa-saf-safe?"

"Timmy!"

They launch out of the ship and are headed towards tatooine.

"The d-d-damage doesn't look bad from here." J-3P0 notes.

Darth Vader confronts Princess Testaburger.

"Ah, Darth Cartman, if only you could be fatter." She insults.

"Where are the Death Star plans hoe?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, this is a diplomatic mission to Alderaan."

"Bullshit hoe! Take her away!"

The princess is taken away while an officer follows Cartman.

"Lord Cartman, this is not going to be good if this gets out, most do believe this is a diplomatic mission, it won't be good if we attacked a consular ship."

"Leave that to me."

"Lord Cartman," Another officer comes out and says, "we intercepted no transmissions, and the plans are also gone, a pod was detatched to Tatooine and no life signs were found."

"Send a sqaud after that pod. AND BRING ME MY GODDAMN CHEESY POOFS!"

"Right away sir," The officer walked away, "he is worse than Sally The Hutt."

**FIRST CHAPTER UP, I AM GOING TO MAKE THREE STORIES,**

**1- SOUTH PARK WARS- A NEW HOPE**

**2- SOUTH PARK WARS- THE TENORMAN EMPIRE STRIKES BACK**

**3- RETURN OF THE JEDI**

**SORRY FOR A SHORT CHAPTER, IN TOTAL THIS SHOULD BE AN INTERESTING STORY...**


	2. Meeting the Brofloski's and Skywalker

**HEY GUYS! CHAPTER TWO UP! SORRY DRAGONSLAYER FOR THE LATE UPLOAD, I HAD TO WATCH THE MOVIE AGAIN TO GET AN IDEA ON WHAT TO WRITE, IT HAS BEEN A WHILE.**

Chapter 2:

J-3P0 and T2D2 went their seperate ways, only to be captured by the Underpants Gnomes.

They arrived at a farm near Mos Eisley.

"Wait," An Underpants Gnome said, "These robots aren't underpants!"

All of the Gnomes gasped as they had mistaken the package for droids.

"Maybe we can trade them at a farm!" Another Gnome said.

"Yeah! Trade them for underpants!" A third one said.

Everyone shouted in agreement, as they unloaded near the farm.

Kyle Skywalker noticed this as he and Gerald Brofloski walked out to greet them.

"Hello farmers!" A Gnome greeted.

"Hello, any good product today?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, we picked up two droids on the way here, say, didn't I hear you needed droids?"

"Yeah! How much?"

"5 pairs of underpants for both."

"Okay." Kyle Skywalker gave him the underpants and Gerald told him,

"Kyle, if you want to keep them, you need to wash, repair, and maitnince them everyday OK?"

"OK uncle Gerald!" Kyle said as he and the droids walked off.

It cuts to the garage as J-3P0 and T2 are getting washed.

Afterwards

Kyle is fixing T2 as he has something stuck in his storage drive.

"Dammit, what is in there?" Kyle shouted.

"Timmy! Bleep."

Suddenly he is thrown back as a hologram appears in front of him.

It is Princess Testaburger, and all she is saying is.

"Help me Craig-Wan-Kenobi, your my only hope."

"What is this?" Kyle asks.

"Bleep, TIMMY!" T2 replies.

"W-What do you mean what is what? That!" J-3P0 told.

"TIMMY!"

"He says it is only for his master, Craig-Wan-Kenobi."

"Craig-Kenobi? Never heard of anyone exept for old Ben Kenobi." Kyle told.

All of a sudden, "Kyle, dinner is ready!" Gerald yelled.

"Coming! Okay, you two stay here." Kyle left to go eat dinner.

**BROFLOSKI DINNER-**

"Hey uncle Gerald," Kyle said, "I think that T2 unit may be stolen."

"And why that?" Gerald asked.

"I stumbled across an old recording of someone named Craig-Wan-Kenobi, you know what he is talking about?"

Gerald looked at Sheila and said, "No, and tomorrow I want you to get it's memory replaced. That'll be the end of it!"

"But what if he comes looking for him?"

"He won't, he died around the same time as your father-"

"He knew my father?" Kyle asked suspiciously.

"Yes, but that does not matter anymore, he is gone, the only thing is to get those two droids prepped for tomorrow."

"Oh well, but don't forget about our agreement."

"What agreement?"

"That if those two droids work out I can go to the academy."

"But Kyle, I need you for next harvest! It is only one more season and then I can hire more workers."

Kyle sat up and walked to go stare into the sunset.

Kyle went back to the garage only to find out that T2 was missing.

"What? Where'd he go?" Kyle asked, worried.

"I'm terribly s-s-sorry sir, but I t-told him not t-to go, he kept t-talking about his mission!" J-3P0 explained.

"Oh no." Kyle said.

He ran outside while J-3P0 followed.

He pulled out a binocular device and looked for T2, but he was no where in sight.

"Ugh, that T2 unit is going to cause me hell!" Kyle yelled.

"He e-exelces at that s-sir." J-3P0 explained.

"Kyle," Gerald yelled, "I'm cutting off the power!"

"OK I'll be down their in a minute!" Kyle yelled and then went to bed.

The next morning he left very early to find T2-D2

Gerald came outside and yelled, "Kyle? Kyle?" Then went inside.

"Sheila have you seen Kyle at all this morning?"

"He said he had some bussiness to take care of and left early."

"He take the droids with him?"

"I think so."

"He better have them working at the farm by miday or there will be hell to pay." Gerald said as he left.

Kyle and J-3P0 are in a speeder in the deserts of Tatooine.

"Hang on, picked up a droid on the scanner, may be our little T2!" Kyle exclaimed.

He hit the accelerator and sped ahead, unaware that the Ethiopians are watching him and are ready to attack.

The Ethiopians mount up on their mounts and go to warn the others.

Kyle finally catches T2.

"Just where do you think you are going?" Kyle asks.

"TIMMY! Bleep bloop." T2 says.

"Master Kyle is our owner now! You will respect him!" J-3P0 warns.

"TIMMY!"

"Wait, master Kyle, T2 is picking up creatures aproaching!"

"Well, must be Ethiopians, or worse, lets have a look." Kyle grabs his gun and goes in the direction they are coming from.

He pulls out his binoculars and sees two Banthas.

"Well, I see Banthas but no- wait, yep those are Ethiopians! I see one of them."

Suddenly, an Ethiopian rises above Kyle and tries to kill him, but he dodges all of his attacks.

The Ethiopian yells so loud a paticular old jedi is able to hear and comes over to investigate...

**OK, SORRY FOR A SHORT CHAPTER, PROMISE NEXT ONE WON'T BE UP SO LATE DRAGONSLAYER, BUT I WAS JUST TOO FOCUSED ON SUMMER VACATION, BUT I ALSO PROMISE NEXT ONE UP TOMORROW, AS THINGS ARE GETTING EXCITING, HAD TO LEAVE THE SUSPENSE TILL NEXT CHAPTER. XD**


	3. Craig Kenobi

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPLOAD, WAS KINDA SIDETRACKED AND, OK NO BS, I JUST FORGOT, SORRY.**

Chapter 3

After hearing the old Jedi yell, he runs away.

The Jedi walks over to Kyle and then hears T2

"TIMMY!" T2 yells.

The Jedi lifts his hood up, revealing grey hair and a grey beard.

"Oh, hello there." Craig-Wan-Kenobi greets.

"Oh, him? He'll be alright."

Kyle wakes up.

"Rest easy, you got messed up, your lucky to still be alive."

"Craig? Craig Kenobi? Yes I have found you!"

"Why did you want to?"

"Well, this droid here says he belongs to you."

"Well, I don't remember ever owning a droid. But oh well, these deserts are not to be traveled lightly."

T2 bleeps.

"Very interesting." Craig says.

Just then, the Ethiopians cry out their call and advance on the others.

"I think we'd better get going, the Ethiopians are easily startled but they will be back."

T2 bleeps again.

"Wait, oh god 3P0."

Craig and Kyle both pick up J-3P0 and head to Craig's house.

"Did you know, Kyle, that your father, Eric, fought in the war?"

"What'd you mean? My father never fought in the war he was a farmer."

"That is what your uncle wanted you to believe."

"What?"

"Your uncle did not agree with his ideals and decided not to get involved."

"Did you fight in the Clone Wars?"

"Oh yes, I was a Jedi Knight, same as your father."

"I wish I'd known him."

"He was no doubt, the best starfighter pilot in the entire galaxy. I'm sure you'd become quite a good pilot yourself."

"And he was a good friend, which reminds me."

Craig got in a trunk and pulled out a lightsaber.

"Your father wanted you to have this, when you were old enough. But your uncle didn't allow it, didn't want you following his ways."

"Sir," J-3P0 said, "If you'll not be n-needing me, I'll shut d-down for the n-night."

"Sure go ahead." Kyle said.

J-3P0 shut down and Craig and Kyle continued conversating.

Craig brought the lightsaber to Kyle, "What is that?" He asked.

"Your father's old lightsaber, this is the weapon of the Jedi Knight," Kyle used the lightsaber and swung it around, "Not as clumsy or stupid as a blaster, and the weapon of a warrior, for over a thousand years the Jedi were the protectors of peace and justice. In the old Republic, before the dark times, before the Empire."

Kyle disabled the lightsaber, "Do you know how my father died?"

"A young Jedi named Darth Cartman who was a friend of mine before turning to evil, helped the Empire hunt and murder all of the Jedi, he murdered your father. Now the Jedi are all but extinct, Cartman was seduced by the dark side of the force."

"The force?"

"Well, Kyle," Craig said in a monotone voice, "The force is what gives the Jedi his strength and power. It surrounds us, penetrates us, and is a magical barrier around us."

Kyle laughed at the word penetrate.

"Now, let's see what message your little run away droid has for me."

"Well, I got part of the message but-"

"Got it."

"_General Kenobi," Princess Testaburger said, "Years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars, now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire, I regret that I am not able to bring to you my father's request in person, but my ship has fallen under attack, and my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survivial of the rebellion in the memory storage of this T2 unit, my father will know how to retrieve it, you must bring this to him on Alderaan, this is our most desperate hour. Help me Craig-Wan-Kenobi, your my only hope."_

With that the hologram faded and the princess with it.

After sitting for a few seconds, "You must learn the force, if you are to come with me to Alderaan."

"Alderaan? I can't go to Alderaan I've got to stay here."

"I need your help Kyle. She needs your help, I'm already too old for this sort of thing."

"I-I can't, I have work to do, it is not that I like the Empire I hate the Empire, I just don't have the time right now."

"That is your jackass uncle speaking."

"Ugh my uncle, how can I explain this to him?"

"Learn the ways of the force Kyle,"

"Look, I can take you to Mos Eisley to get a transport, but that is as far as I can go."

Craig sits back down.

"You must do what is right Kyle, not what you are ordered to do."

**OK YEAH, KINDA SHORT CHAPTER, NEXT ONE WE WILL MEET STAN SOLO AND KENBACCA, AS WELL AS SEE WHAT IS GOING ON WITH THE PRINCESS, JUST WAIT, I PROMISE IT WILL BE UP... :) **


	4. Going to Mos Eisley

**OKAY, YEAH, I KNOW I KINDA MESSED UP A LOT, BUT I'M SORRY, I WAS SICK, BUT I'M BACK ON TRACK NOW AT LEAST.**

**PLEASE FORGIVE?**

Chapter 4-

Meanwhile, at the Death Star...

"Until this Battle Station is fully operational we are vulnerable." A Tenorman Officer said.

"Maybe to your fleet, but not to this battle station." Another said.

"The Rebels will continue to gain support in the Tenorman Senate-" The former continued but was interrupted by Grand Moff Tweek walking in with Darth Cartman.

"The Tenorman- GAH!- Senate, won't be any of concern to us anymore." Tweek said.

"How so?" Another officer asked.

"I've just received word that Emperor Tenorman has dissolved the council permanently, the last, -Gah!- Remains of the old Republic have been swept away."

"How will the Emperor remain in power in this case?"

"They will be ruled by fear, fear of this here battle station."

"And of the Rebels? What if they find something out of those plans? Something of a weakness?"

Darth Cartman spoke, "The plans will soon be back in our hands, and the location of the Rebel base once I am done with Princess Testaburger."

"And besides, any attempt of attack on this Death Star would be fruitless, regardless of any data they've obtained, this station is the most powerful weapon in the galaxy! I suggest we use it." An brown haired officer said.

"Don't be so full of yourself and this terror weapon you've created, this station and the power it has, is nothing compared to the force-" Cartman said but was interrupted.

"Don't try to frighten us with your sorcery Cartman, your sad devotion to that old power does not help us conjure up those data tapes now does-"

He would have spoken more but was being choked by Cartman's force power.

"I find my lack of food disturbing."

"Enough of this!" Tweek said, "Cartman! Release him, I will get you some food!"

"As you wish, make it snack cakes."

"This bickering is pointless, by the time this battlestation is complete and Cartman has his food for his fat ass, we will have the location of the Rebel Fortress."

"HEY!" Cartman shouted.

"...We will then crush this Rebellion with one swift stroke!" Tweek continued.

Meanwhile, Craig-Wan-Kenobi and Kyle Skywalker were investigating an Underpants Gnome truck, but it was destroyed, and it didn't look like Ethiopian work.

"It looks like Ethiopians, look, there's sticks, tracks, but I've never heard of them hitting something this big before." Kyle explained.

"They didn't, but us folk are meant to think they did." Craig told. "These tracks are side-by-side, Ethiopians walk single file, to hide their true numbers."

"These are the same Gnomes that sold us those droids."

"And this accuracy, to good for Ethiopians, only Tenorman Troopers are so precise."

"But why? Why would they want to blast Underpants Gnomes?"

Kyle looked to the droids, "They would've known who they sold them to... Leading them, back, home."

"Wait! It's too dangerous Kyle!" Craig said but was ignored by Kyle.

Kyle got back into his speeder and sped off.

"Motherfucker." Craig said flipping Kyle off.

Meanwhile, Princess Testaburger is being interrogated on the Death Star.

Darth Cartman is walking down the detention block with two of his men.

They reach Wendy's cell room, and enter.

"And now, your highness, we will discuss the location of the secret plans and the location of your hidden base." Cartman says.

Suddenly, a wobbling sound is heard as a torture droid comes in with a truth serum.

The cell door shuts as she fights the serum with all of her might.

"So, where are the plans?" Cartman asks.

"N-Never fatass!" She yells.

"I guess we have to try more, persuasive methods."

We cut to the farm as Kyle approaches it.

He spots that the farm is on fire and sees Gerald and Sheila's burning skeletons over near the house.

"No-NO!" He sobs.

Kyle finds the courage to get back into his speeder and makes his way back to Craig-Wan-Kenobi.

He finds that J-3P0 is tossing the bodies of the Underpants Gnomes into a fire as a burial.

Kyle walks up to Craig.

"Kyle, there's nothing you could've done, you'd have been killed too, and these droids would be in the hands of the Empire."

"I'm coming with you to Alderaan. There's nothing left for me here, I want to learn the force and become a Jedi like my father."

"Very well, but we need a ship, the closest and best is probably Mos Eisley, we'd better get a move on."

They make their way to Mos Eisley, but they stop on a cliff.

"Mos Eisley, you'll never find a place more filled with scum and villainy. We'd best be cautious". Craig says.

They use the speeder and go into the entrance.

The group spots many different species, but then, spot the Tenorman Troopers.

They are forced to stop for them, "Hey um, how long have you had these droids here?" The captain asks.

"Eh, 'bout 3 or four seasons." Kyle answers.

"Let me see your identification." He demands.

Just then, Craig waves his hand, "You don't need to see his identification."

"We don't need to see his identification."

"These aren't the droids you're looking for."

"These aren't the droids we are looking for."

"He can go about his business."

"Move along." Craig finishes.

"Move along, move along." He waves his hand.

They ride more into town and as they stop they hear.

"Time to go to work, work all night, work for underpants-" They try to wash the speeder for underpants but Kyle shoos them off.

"I can't believe we got by those troops, I mean, I thought we were dead!" Kyle says.

"The force, can have an influence, on the weak minded." Craig responds.

"Are you sure we'll find a pilot that'll take us to Alderaan?"

"Most freighter pilots come out of Mos Eisley, but watch your step, this place can get a little rough."

"I'm ready for anything." Kyle says as they walk into the Cantina.

**OKAY, I UPDATED FINALLY, BUT IT WOULD HAVE BEEN UP EARLIER IF I HADN'T BEEN SICK, WHICH SUCKS, BUT OH WELL, SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	5. The Cantina

**OKAY, I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE, TO BE HONEST, AFTER MY PC GOT FIXED, IT CRASHED, AND IT BROKE PERMENATLY, I AM ON MY BACKUP PC, I AM SORRY ABOUT THIS, THEY SAID IT COULDN'T BE FIXED AND MY BACKUP PC HAD A F# $ TON OF UPDATES DUE TO ME NEVER BEING ON IT, THANKFULLY, I AM *FINALLY* UDPATING NOW AND I AM SORRY FOR MY BAD LUCK THE PAST WEEK OR SO.**

Chapter 5-

Kyle and Craig walked into the Cantina, only to hear the Goth Kids singing the usual song they were playing.

Craig imediatley went to talk with a very tall and hairy beast, Kyle had no idea what it was.

Before Kyle could do anything, "We don't take kindly to droids in here."

He looked to the bartender, "What?"

"Them droids you got there, they have to wait outside." Skeeter said.

"Listen, go outside, the last thing we need it trouble." Kyle said to J-3P0.

"I ag-gree sir." Then he and T2-D2 proceeded outside.

Kyle went to the bartender, "A glass of Qui-Gon Gin please."

Skeeter didn't say anything but got the man his drink, while Craig got the same thing.

Before he went to Kenbacca, "You want some drugs?" Towelie asked.

Craig turned, "You do not want to sell your weed."

"I don't want to sell my weed."

"You will go home and rethink your life."

"I will go home and rethink my life." Towelie repeated before leaving.

He then proceeded to Kenbacca.

"Now, do you know where I can find a good pilot?" Craig asked.

Kenbacca just pointed towards a shady looking man sitting in a booth.

"Thanks old friend." Craig said before turning away.

Kyle was in the middle of his drink when Ned pushed him.

He just went back to drinking.

Another man, Jimbo, tapped him, "What?"

"My freind doesn't like you." Jimbo said.

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't like you either, you better be careful, I have the death sentance on twelve systems for hunting illegally."

"I'll be careful."

Jimbo grabbed Kyle's collar, "YOU'LL BE DEAD!"

Craig stepped in and flipped the man off, "Is he really worth the effort? Now let me get you a drink."

Jimbo threw Kyle into a table a few feet away, and then said, "IT'S COMIN' RIGHT FOR US!"

He then pulled out his blaster and shot it.

Craig, using his lightsaber, blocked the blast, and then cut Jimbo's arm off, making him scream in terror and pain.

The Goth Kids looked and started to mutter, "Conformists." Before playing their music again.

Craig proceeded to Kyle and picked him up, "Kenbacca here is the Co-Pilot of a ship that might suit us."

From there the three went to the back booth and sat down with a black haired smuggler.

"And you are?" Craig said.

"Stan Solo, captain of the Millenium Falcon, now Ken heare says your looking for passage to the Alderaan system?"

"Sure, if it is a _fast _ship."

"Fast ship? What you never heard of the Millenium Falcon?"

Craig flipped him off, "Should I have?"

"It's the ship that made the Wacky Races in less than 12 parsecs," He leaned in and whispered, "I've outrun those Tenorman starships, and I mean the big ones, not the small ones." He said with a smug look. "I think it'll be enough for you old man, what's the cargo?"

"Two passengers, this boy and I, two droids, and absolutley no questions asked."

"What, local trouble?"

"Let's just say," He looked at Kyle, "We'd like to avoid any... Tenorman interferrance."

"Well," Stan laid back, "That's the real trick isn't it? Well, it's going to cost you something extra, ten thousand, all in advance."

Kyle looked shocked, "Ten thousand? We could almost buy our own ship for that!"

"But whose going to fly it kid, you?"

"Yeah! I'm not a bad pilot myself!"

Craig interrupted, "We can pay you 2,000 in advance, and then," He looked annoyed, "15,000 when we reach Alderaan."

Stan's eyes widened as if they couldn't go any wider, "17,000?"

Craig nodded, giving Stan the bird.

Stan had a joyful look on his face, "Alright you guys got yourselves a ship, we'll leave when you're ready, docking bay 94."

Stan then looked over at Skeeter, and saw three Tenorman troopers talking with the bartender, "Looks like someone's began to take interest in your... Handiwork."

Skeeter pointed towards the table they were seated at and the troopers began to walk over.

The crowd in the Cantina was thick enough to give time for Craig and Kyle to escape.

The troops came over, looked at Stan and Kenbacca, and then walked away.

After the troops left, "17,000! That can really save my ass Ken! Get back to the ship, and get it ready ASAP."

Kenbacca walked to the ship, and before Stan could get out of his seat he was encountered by none other than a bounty hunter.

"Going somewhere?" Gregory asked.

"Yes Gregory I was actually about to go see your boss, tell Sally that I got her money for her food!"

"Well Stan it's too late for that, you should have paid her when you had the chance. Sally put a price on your head so large every bounty hunter in the galaxy will be out for you. But let's say I am lucky I found you first."

Gregory had a smug look on his face that Stan hated, "Yeah but this time I got the money."

"Hm, if you give the money to me I might... forget I found you."

"I don't have it with me, tell Sally-"

"Sally is through with you, she has no time for smugglers who drop their shipments at the first sign of a Tenorman Star Cruiser."

"Even I get boarded sometimes, but do you think I had a choice?" Stan said taking his blaster out.

"Tell that to Sally, she may only take your ship."

Stan's eyes widened, "Over my dead body."

"That's the idea, I've been looking foward to this day for a long time."

"Yes I bet you have."

Gregory shot and Stan dodged, aiming his blaster, his blew Gregory's head off in one shot.

Stan let out a small chuckle and left.

"Sorry 'bout the mess." Stan said throwing money to Skeeter.

**LISTEN, I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT THIS IS MY FIRST TIME UPDATING IN A FEW DAYS, SEE YOU NEXT TIME.**


End file.
